Subject 18
by M00nGahdess
Summary: *beep* Hello? Is this thing even recording.. Um, my name is Psyrena DeLa Rosa. I've been kidnapped by Abstergo. To anyone who finds this, please help me. They're testing something on me.. Something called the "Animus TTP". It's a device that transports the user into the past, though unlike the Animus it also transports the body into that time- No.. They're here. Please- *static*


I always had the common sense to never get kidnapped by random guys in a van driving by you while you're walking home.

Unfortunately, I had my music blasted at full volume and was texting while walking, so I didn't even think about the suspicious white van I saw in my peripheral vision.

That is, until two strong arms grabbed me and hauled me in the van. My kidnappers didn't even bother to be gentle as my leg collided with the sliding door making me let out a small yelp that was quickly smothered by another hand.

"Hurry up, you know how impatient he gets…" The man with the hand over my mouth hissed at the driver who floored the gas pedal the second he said that.

That was when my animal instincts kicked in and I bit down hard on the man's hand. He screamed as I felt the skin break between my teeth and the blood trickled down on my taste buds.

"Sh-she BIT me!" He screamed and cradled his hand as he stumbled backwards into some boxes in the van.

I turned to see my kidnapper's faces and my eyes were greeted by the sight of some gray and white uniforms with the Abstergo company bands tied around their right arms.

_Abstergo? What the hell did I ever do to them? Why would they want me?_

The other man started towards me but I growled at him, "Don't. Touch. Me."

To my horror he only chuckled as the man I bit grabbed my by the waist and injected-more like stabbed- a syringe filed with clear liquid into my neck.

Immediately, a burning sensation shot up from where he injected me and spread throughout my body.

I felt the tingling sensation of when your body goes numb and I couldn't move an inch. He let me go and I collapsed onto the hard metal floor of the van, only seeing the boots of my kidnappers before my eyelids shut.

…

I woke with a jolt and in a frenzy, I punched the guy that was carrying me in his arms. My fist collided with his jaw and I heard a satisfying crunch as he dropped me, shouting curse words.

I felt victorious! Until I felt the aftermath of hitting that hard made my hand throb in pain. The guy that was carrying me clenched his teeth and raised his fists to hit me.

"You certainly are a fighter, if not a little unrefined." A dry voice spoke behind me and the guy scrambled to stand upright with a little salute.

"S-sir. This is the girl, sir." He stuttered and I smirked up at him. He returned the look with a glare.

"Yes, isn't that quite obvious. You may leave now. I would like to speak to our guest alone." The man that spoke was pretty old. We were in a large room with a strange looking _thing_ in the middle of the room. It resembled a bed with a computer attached. All around the room were machines with glowing lights and wires. The thing that caught my attention in the whole room was the man standing in front of me.

He wore a lab coat and donned a grey beard with an Abstergo patch on his lab coat.

"I'm afraid we weren't introduced properly. I apologize for how they handled you, ah, where are my manners? My name is Warren Vidic."

He looked at me, the way a predator observes his prey as I struggled to stand up.

"My name is-" I started and was quickly interrupted. "Psyrena DeLa Rosa, yes I already know." He retuned my look with that of satisfaction.

"You see, we have many resources and we like to utilize them to the best of their abilities. Through our resources we attained quite valuable information of you."

I just stared at him with a blank expression, hoping to faze him. But I guess it failed.

"Don't believe me? Let's see here. If memory serves correctly, you were born on December 9th, 1995. You're orphaned and live with a foster family. Ah, it also said you were discharged from a mental facility at least two times. It seems like you're quite mentally unstable aren't you?"

He droned on and slowly circled me. I stood still and glared at him as he continued talking.

"You may wonder what you're here for today, and I'll provide an answer.. You see, we need another test subject-"

"TEST subject?! What the hell is this? Some kind of sappy sci-fi movie? I don't have anything remotely valuable to provide for you guys!" I scoffed at him.

Vidic pursed his lips and continued, "You had the misfortune of having Assassin blood in you."

"Assassin blood?" I laughed, "And here I thought Abstergo was an elite company run by the smartest!"

Vidic snapped.

"Listen here you little brat, I have no patience for this. There is a war, a war far greater than that you will ever comprehend. Between us, the Templars, and you imbeciles who call yourself Assassins."

He snapped and the two guards that were in the van grabbed me by both arms. Vidic stood in front of me with his hands behind his back.

"Gentlemen, take her to the room. I want you two to stand at the door at all times. Wouldn't want the incident with subject 17 to repeat again, wouldn't we?"

I struggled and they squeezed tighter on my arm as they led me to a door that slid open and tossed me inside.

I landed on my face and groaned slightly.

_Great, just great. A group of psychos kidnap me and rant about some secret war? Templars and Assassins? Maybe I'm on a reality show and they're filming my reaction. _

As I got up to observe my new room, I saw that it only had a bed, a desk, bathroom and closet. Simple.

As I sat down on the bed, out of ideas and confused a voice on the intercom spoke.

"_Testing will begin tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest Subject 18."_


End file.
